Dark Blue
by no exits
Summary: Ally is on a rooftop and afraid of falling, in more ways than one. - austin/ally


"Just come here," Austin stressed for the hundredth time. "I'm not going to throw you off the side of the building, Ally."

Ally, discombobulated by the firm grip Austin had on her hand, pouted for a moment instead of responding. It was too cold to be outside and Austin wouldn't explain where they were going and she was beginning to forget the lyrics she'd planned out so perfectly in her head. It'd taken all day, but she'd found just the right words for Austin's new song. Ally knew it had to be perfect, since it was the first song Austin would record after they'd started dating. She _wanted_ it to be special. But now she was losing it to the bitter Miami air around her, the dark blue sky acting as a void that swallowed up all of her brilliant ideas.

"Please - no, Austin, please tell me where we're going!" Austin grinned mischievously and Ally almost lost her footing to the uneven shingles. "This is so unsafe," she continued, but Austin wasn't listening and Ally didn't have the strength to convince him that this - whatever it was - was a bad idea.

Right as Ally opened her mouth to complain again, Austin stopped their trek abruptly and glanced around. Ally did the same, though she knew it was pointless; there was nothing to see for miles but the tops of houses similar to the one they stood on, all mirror images of the same building. While squinting Ally could just make out the nearby Mall of Miami, but just barely, and she saw no reason for Austin to be searching for the mall, especially not at this time of night, and on the top of her dad's shop, for Pete's sake.

"This is perfect."

"Perfect?" Ally squeaked. "No, this is so unsafe, and oh my gosh, my dad is going to kill me…"

"Ally!" Austin's outburst caught her attention. She cut the rest of her nervous rambling short, silenced by a smile as she looked into Austin's imploring eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Austin grinned again. "Just…lie down."

Ally furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose in confusion. Austin cleared his throat and curtsied formally, motioning to the space next to him on the roof with a dramatic flourish. Ally didn't bother to bite back a smile. The night acted as a natural cover to her tendency to swoon in Austin's presence, especially when he did something so gentlemanly as this, or smiled, or said her name. She could use the darkness of night a little more often, actually.

She followed his direction without real question, though her slow movement spoke of her hesitance. She settled herself down as comfortably as possible, the outline of the roof digging into her back as Austin followed her lead and lied down. There was a moment of suspension as the silence weighed down on them. The moment was dispelled when Austin took Ally's hand gently, and she realized that he was _sweating_. He was nervous. Ally looked to Austin beside her, seeing nothing but the briefest outline of his features, cast into light by the vague moon. Without the image, Ally would be left with nothing but Austin's uneven pulse in the palm of her hand.

He squeezed her hand lightly, grabbing her attention. She noticed his other arm rising, pointer finger extended in the sky's direction. "That's Andromeda."

In the direction he'd pointed, a plane drew across the sky in such a roar that they were able to hear it from the homely rooftop.

"That's a pl-"

"No," Austin insisted. "It's Andromeda."

Austin was staring at Ally intensely. Ally quirked an eyebrow and couldn't stifle a giggle. "Is this why we're out here?"

"No," Austin repeated, and Ally wanted to take her words back, as there was an obvious strain creeping into Austin's voice. "It's…look." He sighed. "I heard you talking to Dez the other day about how you miss stargazing. But you shouldn't have to miss it." Austin paused, and Ally bit her lip, tilting her head to the side. "You don't have to miss it because _you're_ a star, Ally, they follow you. Wherever you go, there are stars. Always."

The pressure Ally exerted on her lower lip increased as she held back her usual torrent of words. Austin was the nicest guy she'd ever met, nicer than Dallas or Dez or _anyone_ for that matter, and here he was on the top of a rooftop telling her something she couldn't whisper to herself without a crippling fear taking hold. It rocked her so heavily that she was mute for many moments, eyes studying Austin's expression. She thought to herself that she could fall in love with Austin if she let herself, and the thought was so scary that she buried it deep into the ground and looked up to her stars.

"So does that make me a uh, star magnet?"

Austin blinked. It took a few seconds for the both of them to burst into laughter, both thankful for the relief of tension as they found themselves more easily. They were just Austin and Ally on a rooftop. Nothing had been lost from before, though much had been gained. Austin squeezed her hand again.

"You're supposed to say something deep now," he replied playfully, to which Ally shrugged. They remained silent for many moments, more comfortable than before, satisfied with the quiet in each other's company.

A thought struck Ally so quickly that she nearly sat up. Austin sensed the change in demeanor and furrowed his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's…I remember that song I was writing."

"Song?"

"Yeah. For you." Ally looked away quickly. "For you to sing, I mean."

"Uh-huh. What's it go like?"

Ally breathed in deeply. "_To fall in love is easy, falling out simpler still, we may not have a reason, but this feeling has more chapters than any page can fill_."

"Ally," Austin responded, nearly an octave higher than before. "You wrote that for me?"

"Uhm, yes, well, for you to sing," Ally bumbled on. Austin grinned.

"So, for me."

"Yeah - alright, whatever!" She went to cross her arms before realizing that would mean pulling her hand away from Austin, something she was not in the mood for.

"I love it," Austin said, completely honest. But one thing."

"What's that?" Austin paused.

"It should be a duet."

* * *

_**AN**_: I'm not completely caught up with A+A; in fact, I haven't seen any of the episodes with actual romantic!Auslly. However, I love their relationship so much so that I just had to write something for them. This is nothing if not a (hopefully fluffy) drabble, meant to be taken with a light heart. Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked my little contribution to this awesome fandom. This is a repost of a fic I posted to tumblr, so don't freak out if you've seen it there as well. Thanks again! (:


End file.
